This Moment in Time
by tamaraneangirl
Summary: When Starfire and Robin look into their future, they see that they have been separated. Hearts are broken, worlds are broken. They must go back into the past in order to change their future.
1. Premonition

This Moment in Time

Summary: When Starfire and Robin look into their future, they see that they have been separated. Hearts are broken, worlds are broken. They must go back into the past in order to change their future.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. Come to stop me? Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid that it's _you_ who will be stopped this time." Adonis picked up the toxic barrel that held the chemical needed to power his suit. "This should do it."

"Yeah, so should this! Titans, GO!" Robin sprinted ahead of the team and struck Adonis on the knee with his bo-staff. Shattering the kneecap, Adonis stumbled, and struggled to get away from the attacking team.

Raven looked around the crowded laboratory where the battle was taking place. There was nothing that she could throw by levitation, besides the toxic barrels. However, she could not risk the barrels cracking and leaking chemicals all over her and her teammates.

Cyborg unhinged his arm and charged up his laser cannon. "Wheeeeeeee-BAM," went his cannon, as it started to power up but then faded, as a barrel, thrown by Adonis, struck Cyborg on the same arm.

Beast Boy transformed into an ostrich, and pecked quite hard on Adonis' thick armored suit. A crack appeared which proceeded to travel down the remaining suit, and split it, head to torso to toe.

"Adonis is out of his shell," Reported Beast Boy. Transforming into a rhinoceros, Beast Boy started to charge at Adonis.

"Beast, Boy, no!" Starfire cried, as she sped in front of Beast Boy to stop him. Beast Boy grinded to a halt.

Robin stepped in, as Raven levitated Adonis.

"Beast Boy, it's over, we can't attack him any more. He's out of his suit and on his way to jail. Remember, if he can't attack us, we can't attack him. That's our rule."

There was a flash of light and a momentary rupture in Raven's thoughts.

_A young woman stood in the torrential rain. Hair sopping, she glanced back only for a moment to the man behind her. She turned around in a slow circle, as if to take her last look at the world. Then, she flew. She flew higher and higher, farther and farther, until you could no longer see her scarlet hair flailing in the wind. The boy behind her shook in fury. He held his head back and screamed. And then he walked away, never looking back._

"Aghh!" Raven fell, releasing her levitational hold on Adonis. He fell, and scrambled to get away, but his left leg where Robin had struck him held him back from escaping.

"Oh no you don't," laughed Cyborg, as he gently lifted Adonis up in his arms. "Why leave now, when we were having so much fun?"

The other titans flew to Raven's side.

"Raven, what happened?'

"Nothing Robin. Nothing at all." Raven stood up slowly, leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder for support as she raised herself.

The three looked at each other as Cyborg followed with Adonis cradled in his arms. They knew something was up, but they also knew not to pester Raven. If it was important, she would tell them when the time came.

The five titans dropped Adonis off at Jump City's jail, then drove home in silence. None of them dared to utter a word about what happened at the battle.

Once at the tower, the titans went to their rooms. Beast Boy and Cyborg refrained from playing Gamestation; they knew that now was not the time. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg retreated to their rooms, whereas Robin and Raven stood patiently in the kitchen waiting for the others to leave.

"Robin," Raven said, as Robin opened his mouth, then closed it, as not to interrupt. "I want you to see this." They held hands, so that Robin would be able to experience what Raven saw through contact. They both closed their eyes, and Raven reminisced her premonition.

"… _The boy behind her shook in fury. He held his head back and screamed. And then he walked away, never looking back."_

Robin and Raven opened their eyes. "Yes," Raven said. "It is you and Starfire."

Please R&R! And no, this is not RxR, it's RxS. Please review!


	2. Today: Yesterday’s Tomorrow

Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Please keep it up:D

Does anyone know how to put the line here? It looks like a continuous dash, I can't figure out how to do it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2- Today: Yesterday's Tomorrow

Robin couldn't believe it. If the premonition was true, Starfire would be leaving them. And leaving Robin not happy. Why would Starfire be leaving Earth? Leaving the team? Leaving _him_? She had gone away before. Why was this time different? _We must be mad at each other,_ Robin reflected. _That's why I didn't look back. But why, why are we mad?_ Robin stopped_. No, no, it's not possible. I could never leave Star. Where she goes, I go too._

Robin snapped his head back up to look Raven in the eye. "No," he whispered. "It's not true. It's not possible. I will make sure of it!" And with that, Robin flew out of the area and down the hall to his room-for the rest of the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dinner-6:36_

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked. "It is unlike him to be late for meals."

"In his room. Hasn't been out since we came back from fighting Adonis."

"Thank you Raven. Friends, I will be bringing Robin to dinner."

With that, Starfire got up from the table and quickly walked to Robin's doorway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Knock Knock_

"Robin? Please join us for dinner. We are missing you at the table."

Robin heard Starfire's voice from outside his bedroom. Should he let her in?

"Come on in, Star."

The door slid open, revealing Starfire with a slightly worried expression on her face. She brightened when she saw Robin.

"Robin! Please come to the table! Beast Boy made a surprisingly wonderful meal of tofu-fried rice!"

Robin shook his head. Starfire knew something was up. She sat down next to him on his bed, and took a long glance around his room. Though she had been in it once before, when they were trying to defeat Red-X, she hadn't seen all that much that time.

His room was extremely large. When they had first created the tower, the titans agreed that Robin should have the largest room. Starfire took everything in. A desk. A bed. Three computers, a closet, a bulletin board covered with overlapped news clippings. A small, black and white television currently muted on the news station. Last, there was a large table topped with glass. There were numerous items stored below the glass, such as Control Freak's remote, a replica of Slade's mask, and the hologram projector used when he had been "fighting" Red-X. Starfire's eyes then rested on two pictures, both balanced on the edge of Robin's desk next to one of the computers. One was a picture of the team in the park. Starfire remembered the day it was taken. They were playing football, when she accidentally threw the ball into a man's camera, who at the time was sitting on a bench. He looked up, said he was a big fan, and volunteered to take their picture. However, next to the picture was the one that was looked at the most often out of the two. Starfire saw it and blushed momentarily. It was her and Robin, on the night of Kitty's junior prom. They were dancing together when the picture had been taken. Her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her waist. The perfect moment in time.

"Starfire." His voice broke her thoughts. "Promise we'll never hate each other?'

"I'm sorry?" What would have made him say that? She had just been remembering the time when they were dancing, flying together. _Promise we'll never hate each other? What would make him think such things? _

"Starfire, when we were fighting Adonis, when Raven fell, she had- had a premonition. About--about us!" His voice sounded desperate. He recalled the events of the premonition. Starfire stared, incredulously.

"Yes, Robin. I promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The days passed, and the titans fell into their normal scheme of things again. Fighting villains, eating, breathing, sleeping. Over and over again. One does not have much time for play or even thought when trying to save the world. For all of the titans, but especially for Robin and Starfire, the past and future did not exist. They were both thinking of only the present, only of how they could stop the premonition from happening. They both tried to stay together. They tried so hard. But things don't always go as planned. One moment follows the other, and before you know it, today is the tomorrow that you worried about yesterday. Time never stopped, as much as they wished it. Just like the time when precious moments came to an abrupt halt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please Review!


End file.
